My Heart Stealer
by MisMientje
Summary: Eli's best friend Adam has money isuess so Eli helpes his best friend by robbing a bank but when the police come Eli and Adam take all the people in the bank hostage also Clare who works there this is not a love story or is it?Sorry really bad summery WARNING FOR BAD WORDS AND SEXUAL CONTACT IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfiction guys so please don't hate the characters are a little OOC**_

_**I dont own Degrassi or the charactors...YET!**_

_**Summary:Eli's best friend Adam has money isuess so Eli helpes his best friend by robbing a bank but when the police come they take all the people in the bank hostage also Clare who works there this is not a love story or is it?**_

**(Eli's POV)**

Standing in front of a full body mirror before me, I examine my outfit, and like always the theme of my apparel is black. From head to toe, I was covered. My mask was good and on correctly. The only thing that was visible to anyone is my eyes, which weren't really big deal if seen, because it's not like anyone would be able to identify me from just seeing my eyes.

I smile at my refection. "Looking good, Eli." I compliment myself, even though my face is hidden. But honestly, I don't really care how I look like right now, but I know I just need to look... well... not like myself.

I don't want myself to be recognizable, because in about an half hour my best friend, Adam Torres, and I were going go and rob a bank. He and I have been planning this for a few months now, and although I didn't really need the money, Adam does.

See, Adam loves to play poker, and one night he sort of dealt a bad hand and lost a lot of money. After this, he has been having money issues with some Hispanic guy and he feels this is the only way to solve his finance problems. And as for me, with the money, I could be able to buy nice things for my 6-year-old daughter, Nicki, and give her the life I think she deserves.

When my wife, Fiona, died, it was during the birth of our daughter, Nicki. While conceiving Nicky in the hospital, there we're complications, and I was told that one of them wouldn't make it out of this experience alive, and I was given a choice. Both of their fates were placed in my hands.

I knew that if I kept Fiona alive over our daughter, she would never be able to look me in the eyes again, because she'd be too angry at me - furious, that I had ended our daughter's life before it had even began, so I did what I knew she would have wanted me to do, I choose Nicki, and cut hers short.

Even though Fiona would have felt guilty if I chose her to live, I feel guilty myself, for I am the one who let her just die. And it still kills me to know that I caused her death. But out of all that, I am very grateful to have my daughter. She's my whole world and I love her, and in her, I see a little bit of Fiona's characteristics. She reminds me that I'll always have a piece of Fiona still with me when she's by my side.

And as for Adam, he has always helped me out with my problems, so I feel that I could repay him for all of his loyalty by accompanying him in his heist quest.

"You ready," Adam questions while leaning on the wall behind me.

"Are you," I challenge, still looking at my reflection in the mirror. He emits a low chuckle as do I.

Laughs die out and in the reflection on the mirror, I can see him biting his bottom lip in nervousness. Suddenly, he blurts out, "Are you sure you want to do this? because I understand if-"

I quickly cut him off. "You were there for me, Adam," I soothe, glancing back at him, "so now I'm going to be here for you, and you're jus going to have to deal with that." I throw a smile at him and he smirks.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

He nods, "Well if you're ready, I'm going to be waiting in the car. " After announcing that, I watch as Adam leaves the room. I hear a door open, then shut. I begin walking, until I glance out a window that views the backyard. Out the window, I eye Nicki on the swing set with my sister, Bianca, behind her, pushing her to go higher. I find my grin has turned into a grimace.

I need to say goodbye to my daughter and sister, because if Adam and I's plan fails, I would have never said goodbye to them. This may be a goodbye meaning forever, or a goodbye meaning that I'll return in a few hours.

I don't know.

I take a deep breath and remove my mask before going out the back door. I open the door and trot over to the two girls. Bianca was aware of our plan and she had tried to talk me out of this idiotic scheme, but I wouldn't back down, I couldn't leave Adam hanging, and as for Nicki, she was clueless, she had no idea what I was about to do.

"Hi dad," Nicki shouts, and Bianca stops pushing her to glare at me. Nicki hops of the swing set and swiftly runs over to me. She tugs at my jacket. "What are you wearing? Are you a super hero? Dad, are you?!"

Pulling her up into my arms, I smirk, "I'm always your superhero, and never forget that, okay, Sweetie?."

"Okay enough with the cheese dad," Nicki giggles. She was a lot like me, and she always made me laugh.

"Nicki go back to the swing," Bianca demands quietly. "I want to talk to your dad for a sec." Nicki nods in understanding and I set her down, she takes off in a full sprint to go back to the swings.

"Are you really sure you want do this," Bianca questions nervously, "you have fifty percent chance of never seeing your daughter ever again, Eli. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know," I nod, "but that is not gonna happen, Sis. Now give me a hug before I go." I opened my arms and pulled her into my embrace.

"I just..., dont go please," she begs, holding back her tears. She soft pushes herself away from me, breaking our hug.

"I need to do this, B." I say, "I'll be back, I promise, and I'll bring something back for you. Okay?" She nods and sniffs after I say this to her. I may have promised to come back, but I'm not too sure if I will. Walking back to the back door, I say "Bye girls. I love you both."

"Bye," they reply in unison, but Nicki sounds more cheerful, while Bianca sounds more melancholy. I hate that I'm risking so much right now.

...

(Clare's POV)

While approaching the front door of First Federal bank, Harold, the doorman, hold the door open for me. "Hey Harold" I greet him.

"Morning, Miss Edwards," he beams. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

"Good as always, I answer, "I just really feel like working today." Truthfully, I never felt like working. I hated this job, but my parents got it for me. They thought it would be good for my image - whatever that means. But let me just say this, working at a bank may be the most boring job a person could have. Nothing ever happens here.

"Oh," Harold says, not knowing how to respond to my answer.

"It's okay Harold," I chid, flashing him a half-smile. "But I really need to go, so bye!"

"Bye miss Edwards!" he dismisses as I stroll inside the building. I sigh as I scan the area, local people are walking around to the desk areas, and all my co-workers look extremely busy as usual. Looks like this is going to be yet another boring day.

_**And a very special thanks to my beta reader MakingFrenchFriesInTheSnow for making it even more awesome :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I dont own Degrassi or do i...no not this year**_

_**Eli's Pov**_

"Okay before we go you need to promise somthing"Adam said

"What?" I mumbled

"We come in together we leave together" He said while looking out of his car window

"Ofcourse Adam im not going to leave without you bro"Eli said with a little sadniss in his voice

"Just making sure bro"

"Let's go" And with that they walked out of the car into the building with their guns there were no people on the street it was morning so most people were sleeping in we ran into the building

"Give us all the money you have!"Adam shouted to the woman behind the counter

"Everybody get down!"I shouted at the top of my lungs there were only ten people one of them was a little girl that was probaly 5 years old that made me think of Nicki what if that was _my_ daughter

"Adam there is a little girl here!"I shouted to Adam

"Leave her alone!" The woman that was next to the little girl said she was probaly the mother of the child the woman had the most beautifal eyes i had ever seen even more beautifal than Fiona's

"No Eli keep it together" i mumbled to myself

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o15 minutes later0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Put your guns down now"Me and Adam directly looked at eachother

"Its from outside"Adam said

"What do we do"i asked

"Surrender"The woman with the beautifal eyes said

"Shut up"Adam shouted at the woman

"Adam that is no way to talk to a lady"I said to Adam even though i look like a criminal because im robbing a bank but im still a gentleman

"Were is the loudspeaker"Adam asked to the lady behind the counter

"It´s here" the woman handed Adam a little microphone speaker

"We will surrender when you guys are gone"Adam said in the microphone speaker stupid Adam ofcourse they are not going to leave

"Are there any people inside" The officer asked while he and his team were outside

"Yes ten people"Adam said

"Let them go" the officer said the dumbass Adam was about to say okay but they are not fooling me so i grabed the microphone out of Adam´s hands

"No because if we do that you and youre little team will come in and arrest us and then we"ll be in jail so no cant do"i said on the most harsh way i could

"C´mon what will your wife say of this"I really started to hate this guy

"She´s dead" i said still being harsh

"Ow im sorry for you but still if you dont give us the people we will have to come in and get them"

"Then we will shoot all of them dead"And with that said i got scared angry and confused faces thrown at me ofcourse i dont want to be a killer but i did not want to spent the rest of my life in prison either

"I will let one person go a little girl the rest stays here"I said looking at the little girl i did not want to make her scared i still had a heart you know

"Fine let her go but what do you guys want"the officer said while Adam looked at me and mouthed i dont know

"We dont know yet but i got to go now fuck you and have a nice day" with that said i whisperd to the little girl "run to the door as fast as you can and dont let anyone in just run" with that said she run and never looked back

"Why her"The woman asked

"She reminded me of my own kid i dont want her to go true this is still have a heart you know"

"I doubt it" an old lady said that was next to an old man that was probaly her husband

"okay lady just because your old doesn´t mean i wont shoot your head of so if i were you i would shut up"Adam said really harsh i never seen Adam so..._cold _before

"If you shoot her i will rip your head of myself"The old man said while standing up Adam was about to hit the old man but i interrupted by saying

"Calm down we wont hurt any of you okay listen Adam you will take five people to another room and i will take the other four okay so let´s go"i said

"I want you,you,uggh you,you and...you"Adam said while pointing at some people

"Okay the rest follow me" I said while pointing my gun towards 4 people the old woman and the old man the beautifal woman and a funny looking guy

_**Thanks for reading please favorite,follow or review **_

_**a little treath for the next chapter there is going to be plenty of eclaAaAaAre **_


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything not even this laptop :O **

_**Clare's pov**_

We were in this stupid room for an hour now with an awkward silence and a man with a gun i wish i was working right now anything is beter than this the old couple that was here came everyday for her grandson that worked here the other guy i didn't notice there was somthing weird about him that made him look scary

"Soooo since we are gonna be here for a couple of hours we all should get to know eachother"Wow he apparently never robbed a bank before

"We dont want to know you"The old woman said in an angry tone

"Aren't you afraid we will tell the police all you told us?"I asked

"It doesn't matter im going to jail no matter what so im just waisting time to not be in jail"He said looking at his shoes

"Fine im Clare Edwards and you?"I asked the man in black

"Im Elijah Goldsworthy but call me Eli"He said while putting of his mask he is really good looking OMG CLARE what are you thinking he is a criminal stop it

"Ill just call you Elijah"The old woman said still in an angry tone

"So why are you doing this Eli"I asked

_**Eli's Pov**_

When i explained my story about Fiona and Nicki and Adam and what he has done for me i started to explain Adam's story about his poker issues and the Mexican guy they all looked so confused what is there not to get

"Im really sorry about everything"Clare said i dont get why people apologize for somthing they had nothing to do with

"It's okay so what about you?"I asked Clare

"Well im Clare Edwards i already told you"

"I know but _who_ are you?" I asked

"Well i work here because my parents want me to and i life on my own im 23 years old that's it"

"Did you always wanted to work here?"The weird looking guy asked now looking at Clare i thought he couldn't talk the only thing he did the hole hour was just making strange noises with his eyes closed maybe he was meditating?

"No i always wanted to be a writer"She said looking at her hands

"So why didn't you become one"I interuppted her

"My parents don't want me to they said that im not good enough and that its not a good career"

"Well darling if you think youre good at it you should certainly do it you know writing"The old woman said while putting her hand on Clare's shoulder

"So what about you"I asked the weird looking guy

"Well im Brayen and i just got out of prison"He said we all gave him a confused gaze

"What for?"The old woman asked

"I raped a woman"He said while looking at Clare

"Well its good that everybody is save here"I said while stepping infront of Clare so the weird guy couldn't look at her i dont know why but there is somthing about her somthing special

"So your little daughter how did she handeld the dead of your wife"Clare asked looking directly in my eyes when she asked i felt an hand of emotion hit my face i guess she could see that and she directly apolized

"It's okay"I said

"No its not im really sorry"She inturrepted

"Im sorry about your daughter too i shouldve sended you with her"I said while sitting down next to the old woman but still looking at Clare

"My daughter?"She asked really confused

"Yeah the little girl"I said

"No she is not my daughter i dont even have a boyfriend"She said holding her hands up in diffense

So no boyfriend huh maybe there _is_ somthing good about this day afterall

**After reading this chapter i realize it really suck but i wanted to update so here you go **

**Tell me if you have an suggestions for the next chapter**

**Please Follow,Favorite or Review xoxo MM**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hi guys sorry for the long time no updating i have been busy lately see this as a late christmas present :D**

_**Clare's pov**_

Everybody was asleep even Eli i figured that when Eli was asleep i could wake the rest and get out of here but i didn't i dont know why i didn't i knew what Eli did was bad but he still did the right thing in some kind of way his friend Adam has been there for him his hole life and he would do this for him maybe he wasn't so evil afterall

"Eli wakeup"I whisperd i let out a small chuckle as i saw Eli jumping up

"What what im up"Eli said only half awake

"I see"I said chuckling

"O no i fell asleep this can't happen again...wait youre still here why didn't you just run away i know i wouldve"He said with a confused look on his face

"In some weird way what youre doing is good...i think"I said this time im confusing myself

"Good?Im robbing a bank im taking you and the rest hostage in what way is this good?"He said still confused

"Youre doing this for youre best friend because he helped you when you needed him now he needs you i know it sounds weird but still _i_ think its kind of good that youre doing this"

"Youre a weird one Edwards"Eli said with a smirk on his face

"Well its good youre saying it and not my dokter"I said with a smile on my face"

**I know its really short but im gonna update i think on Monday and that one is gonna be longer and please dont forget to **

**Favorite,Follow or Review xoxo MM**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

_**As i promised here is chapter 4 part 2 and i just want to take the time to thank all the people that still read this story i love you all and you all inspire me to write but just like Nicki said enough with the cheese!**_

_**Eli's pov still morning**_

everybody was asleep except me and Clare but one thing still wasn't clear to me Clare didnt run while her chance was just laying there waiting for her she said she got it but i dont really think she does because what i am doing is _bad_ really really bad she's a sin she has a jesus necklace hanging around her neck

"So you believe in god?"I asked Clare curious

"I do believe do you?"

"I dont"I said

"Why not"Clare asked confused as she played with her jesus hanger on her necklace

"There's to mutch badniss in this world if god really existed than why doesn't he stop all of that and bring peace into the world"I said

"Its easy without evil there wouldn't be good"She said like it was the best explanation ever well it wasn't

"Well dont some saint's think that they are gods property and that they have to life _for _him"I asked

"God doesn't _own_ me he is just there when i need someone to talk to it feels like he understands me "She said

"How can you believe in somthing you cant see or somthing that can't talk back"

"It's just like the wind you cant see it but you feel it"She looked up

"It feels good it feels fresh and _he_ doesn't judge its nice"She said while smilling i smiled back

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o1 hour later0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Clare's pov **

I almost fall asleep when i heared a person scream and than a gun shot after that i directly looked at Eli

"What was that?!"The old woman screamed while the rest woke up because of the shot

"Follow me"Eli said while he pointed his gun at us his eyes were different not the beautifal green eyes i knew they were now full of fear

"You okay?"I asked Eli

"I dont know ask me in about five minutes"He said his voice sounded broken this really was a different Eli

**A cliffhanger muahuahua and im sorry for it being so short and also if i offended anybody in this chapter i didn't say it Eli did :3**

**i already have the plots for the next chapter so i think the next chapter is going to be on Wednesday see you in 2013 happy new year from Holland!**

**please dont forget to Favorite,Follow or Review xoxo MM**


End file.
